


The Real Him

by monogramsalarm



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monogramsalarm/pseuds/monogramsalarm
Summary: Taako didn't open up well. Lup knew this about her brother. But, there was something he was keeping from her. She heard what happened in Wonderland, he lost his beauty. She wasn't worried about that. What she was worried about was the fact that he wouldn't show his real face.





	The Real Him

Lup sat on the kitchen counter, her legs swinging back and forth as she watched Taako work on decorating the cupcakes for Magnus’ birthday the following day. She’d only had her body back for a month, but everything seemed to be going back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be when she worked for the goddess of death and was still revered as one of the people who helped stop the apocalypse. Everything seemed to be resolved. Aside from not having had an important talk with her brother. Something was off about him and they both knew it, but Taako… Didn’t open up well, to say the least. Taako held out a spoon in her direction, his nose crinkled up after taking a bite of the frosting.

“Something’s off. Maybe it needs a little hint of lemon?” He frowned, reaching for the fruit bowl. Lup took a small bite, nodding in agreement.

“Lemon would be killer, it’ll be really good with the cake. Mags is gonna love them.” She grinned, handing the spoon back to him. Taako reached for a knife, looking over the lemon before starting to slice it. Lup examined his face before taking a deep breath. If she didn’t ask him now, it would just keep eating away at her.

“Koko… Why haven’t you shown me how you  _ really  _ look after Wonderland?” He suddenly stiffened as the knife slipped, the lemon shooting off the counter and launching across the kitchen. Lup bit down on her lip as her brother tried looking anywhere else in the room other than her direction. She knew it was going to be rough, but she needed to know. Taako’s breath trembled, shooting a quick glance in Lup’s direction.

“Lulu, I don’t…” He trailed off, his voice shaking. “I don’t know how.” He stated simply.

“You could start by dropping the spell you’re constantly using.” Lup pulled her knees to her chest. “I’m your goddamn twin sister, Taako. If you can’t show me this, I’m scared it’s hurting you more than I thought.”

“Lup,” he paused, turning to pick up the lemon across the room. “I’m not me anymore without it.” He laughed a little, despite the fact that there was nothing humorous about the situation. “That sounds dumb, right? The fact that I can’t be myself without cosmetic magic?” He looked down at the fruit in his hand. “I don’t look like us when the magic is gone. M-my cheekbones are sunken in, I have twice as many freckles as before, my lips aren’t half as full.” He shifted his gaze to his sister, still seated on the countertop. “I don’t look like your twin, Lup. I just look like some guy who kind of looks similar to you.” His voice cracked and he rubbed his neck, looking back down at the floor. Lup pushed herself off of the counter, wrapping her arms around him.

“You don’t have to, I’m sorry for pushing it.” She pulled away, then paused as she saw him. For the first time in months, she was  _ really  _ seeing her brother. He looked… Tired. But it was him, completely and undoubtedly him. She cupped his cheek, smiling as she examined his changed appearance. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, you’re most definitely still my dingus brother. You’ve still got that nose, you’ve got those dumb thick lashes. If anything, this is  _ more _ you.” She grinned. Taako laughed a little, looking her in the eye.

“You mean it?” He asked softly. She nodded in agreement.

“For sure. It’s still you, Taako. You don’t have to keep it up around me.” She elbowed him playfully. “Don’t gotta waste your spell slots on someone who doesn’t care one way or another.”

“Thanks, Lulu.” He hugged her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder. “I mean it. I was so scared to show you.”

“I’m still your sister no matter what happens.” She rubbed his back gently. She knew what he was afraid of. He was Taako From T.V., someone who depended on and valued their appearance. Despite the front he put up, she knew it was killing him to have to fake this part of himself, but he needed it. And she was going to stand beside him, maybe pitch in one of her own spell slots to keep it up so he didn’t have to keep giving it up himself.

“So, wanna help with these cupcakes?” In an instant, his appearance was changed back and he was acting as if nothing had transpired. Lup nodded, turning to the sink to rinse off the lemon that had fallen down.

“Of course! Want me to work on frosting or decoration?” She grabbed the knife from counter, chopping the lemon in half and squeezing some juice into the bowl.

“Decoration. As much as I hate to admit it, your cupcakes always turn out better than mine.” He nudged her, grabbing the discarded spoon and mixing it together. “You have somehow perfected the art of cutesy cupcakes without even trying and I fuckin’ hate it.” Lup snorted in response, reaching for the nearby frosting bag. They decorated together quietly, Lup frosting them and Taako adding the small candies that were Magnus’ favorites.

“Magnus is going to lose his shit over these dope ass cakes.” She looked at him, grinning.

“Why do you think I made so many? He’s going to go into a fuckin sugar coma over these, Lulu.” Taako laughed as they boxed up the last of them. They heard the front door open and the sound of keys being set down on a table.

“Hey babe, I’m home!” Kravitz called out. Taako immediately dropped his cosmetic magic as Kravitz came into the room, throwing himself into Kravitz’ arms.

“Hi Krav, missed you!” Taako grinned, his nose crinkling up from how widely he was smiling. Kravitz chuckled, leaning down and kissing him.

“You look cute today.” He murmured softly. Lup grinned instinctively, seeing how easily Taako let his guard down around Kravitz. Kravitz gave him another small kiss before looking to Lup. “You two have fun?"

“Loads of fun.” Lup smiled, leaning against the counter. “We made about a hundred cupcakes for Magnus’ birthday.”

“And about seventy of those are going to be for Magnus” Taako snorted.

“I’m going to change into something more comfortable, do you wanna go out for dinner tonight?” Kravitz poked Taako’s nose gently. Taako nodded excitedly, tossing the dishes into the sink.

“Absolutely, lemme just clean up and put my face on.” He watched Kravitz leave the room. Lup hugged him tightly, grabbing her jacket off of the kitchen table.

“I’ll head out, see you tomorrow?” She smiled at him. He nodded and she gently elbowed him in the arm, looking him up and down. “For the record, I love that you can let your appearance down for Kravitz. And that he’s just as supportive and loving. You deserve that guy.” She smiled. “See you at Mags’ party, Koko.”

“Bye, Lup.” Taako nodded, biting down on his lip. “Love you.”

“Love you too, dingus.” She teased, leaving the room. Taako looked down at his hands, a small smile crossing his face. He was relieved that Lup took it so well. The worst case scenario he’d imagined so many times before had her teasing him for not looking like his old self anymore. Of course, she would never do that. But his mind loved to play tricks on him and make him believe every bad thing and worst scenario he imagined. So, her support meant so much more to him than she’d ever know. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to get more sappy with her than he’d already been.


End file.
